<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red eyes and golden hair: The Many Times Higuchi Could Not Hide Her Real Self by Ihamouden_78_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435184">Red eyes and golden hair: The Many Times Higuchi Could Not Hide Her Real Self</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihamouden_78_7/pseuds/Ihamouden_78_7'>Ihamouden_78_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bungou stray dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Close to Canon, Higuchi with long hair is my kink, Humor, I am a Higuchi stan, Multi, Yosano is queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihamouden_78_7/pseuds/Ihamouden_78_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair grew out and she doesn’t wear eye contact lenses. How will anyone see the blonde subordinate of the Port Mafia when she is on her day off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akutagawa Gin &amp; Higuchi Ichiyou, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke &amp; Higuchi Ichiyou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; Higuchi Ichiyou's Sister (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; Kajii Motojirou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; Kunikida Doppo (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; OC | Ariyoshi Sawako (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; Tachihara Michizou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; Tanizaki Naomi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; The Black Lizards (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou &amp; Yumeno Kyuusaku | Q (Bungou Stray Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Tiger And The Golden Haired Mafioso with cupcakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Higuchi stood in front of her mirror and put her lemon earrings in. It was her day off today, and the weather was great, so she decided to go for a stroll through town. She wore her favorite dress; in fact, it was the only dress which couldn't be associated with work. The upper part of the sleeveless one-piece was white and a bit ruffled, whereas the skirt waved freely around her body, the deep blue color reminding her of the night sky. But instead of stars, there were lemons spangled across. The broad collar was made of the same fabric as the skirt. She spun around twice, and a smile spread over her face as the dress billowed out around her.</p><p>“Let’s see what I should do with my hair,” Higuchi put her down to let her golden hair unravel. Many long bangs framing her face and also some even had almost hidden her right eye, not only that but her hair had gone almost over her waist. </p><p>Higuchi sighed, taking her pair of scissors and brought it to her hair. “Might as well cut it.” </p><p>A blob of water cut the scissors from the woman’s hands. She stared wide eyed as her little sister took the broken object and smiled. “Onee-chan, you do realize that you should really stop with the whole hiding your eye and hair thing. Just go out with how you look.” </p><p>Higuchi blinked as Natsu grinned. “Today is a lovely day! Go ahead and have some fun while you have the chance! I’m going to continue my livestream.” </p><p>“B—but Natsu! Why did you suggest me going out all of a sudden?!” Higuchi let her little sister comb her hair after pulling her in the living room. </p><p>“Think of it as a break. Go on, show Yokohama how pretty you look!” </p><p>Higuchi stood up and put on her shoes. “I will be off.” </p><p>“Ah, Nee-san, wait!” Her little sister called her back. “Today’s the lemon festival, so lemons are on sale. Could you buy some? I’d like to make cupcakes again soon.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Do you need help to make the cupcakes?”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. You’re always so busy with your work, I’d like to do you something good from time to time as well.”</p><p>Higuchi smiled.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll bring the lemons.”</p><p>She really had the best little sister in the world.</p><p>As Higuchi stepped out of the door, spring greeted her with a lovely breeze and the smell of crocuses. She took in a deep breath and adjusted the grip on her purse, before making her way to the center.</p><p>Their apartment was situated in the outskirts of town, since rent was cheaper there. It was quite a way from her workplace as well, but Higuchi preferred knowing her little sister as far from danger as possible. It was her duty to look after her, and she would never be able to forgive herself, should something happen to her.</p><p>Small puddles adorned the streets here and there; dwindling reminders of last night’s rain. The sun’s rays broke on the surface, making them shine as if they were diamonds embedded into the asphalt. Children were playing on the street, and Higuchi watched them smiling while making her way downtown.</p><p> </p><p>Atsushi walked towards the nearby candy store to buy Ranpo’s usual amount of sugar. Many snacks like Daifuku—is a Japanese confection consisting of a small round mochi (glutinous rice cake) stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly anko, sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans. Daifuku is a very popular Wagashi in Japan, and often served with green tea. Or Dorayaki—is a type of Japanese confection, a red-bean pancake which consists of two small pancake-like patties made from castella wrapped around a filling of sweet azuki bean paste.</p><p>Atsushi is enthusiastic and passionate, caring deeply about his fellow members of the Armed Detective Agency and for the well-being of civilians and of people in bad situations. During his Entrance Exam that all members must pass to join the Agency, he is faced with a simulated bomb threat. He uses his body to cover the bomb and shield the other members, whom he had never met.</p><p>His traumatic past affects much of his daily life, and he is tormented with nightmares, flashbacks, and the internal monologue of the Orphanage Director who abused him. He has a severely low sense of self-worth and is somewhat naive, which causes him to initially feel helpless when confronted with dangerous situations. When paralyzed in guilt and/or fear, he has difficulty reacting or understanding what to do. He also tends to react strongly and believe things at face value, trusting others' judgment above his own, even abandoning his own instincts.</p><p>For example, when learning of the seven billion yen bounty on his head, he becomes convinced that he is putting the Agency at risk. He feels intense guilt and decides to leave, believing it will keep the Agency from being targeted. He is advised by Kunikida to learn how to become useful rather than worry about the Agency being attacked.</p><p>He has a strong sense of morality, which also directly stems from his upbringing. He believes his worth in life depends on his ability to protect others and has an aversion to the abuse of one's power and to preventable deaths. He values life and tries to help even his enemies at times. This is seen through his interactions with Kyōka, Lucy, and Sigma and during his battles with Akutagawa. However, on the flip side, Atsushi has a black/white binary view of morality and of good/evil of the world in which he tries to help those he can relate to who have suffered like him, but ignores and rejects the personal struggles or suffering of those he deems "evil", even when his opponents can teach him greater lessons about combat, life, or different world views. This is most evident through his view of Akutagawa whom he refuses to understand and whom he has hypocritically dehumanized as a monster who can only cause destruction and kill, despite Akutagawa's many attempts to understand Atsushi as a person. </p><p>This quality of Atsushi has greatly hurt his partnership with Akutagawa in battle as he had no trust in him due to his rigid views of him in his mind.</p><p>Although still struggling with his self-esteem and the words of his late Headmaster, Atsushi gradually improves his confidence and sense of self after joining the Armed Detective agency. He continues to be strengthened by several missions and the clashes between the Port Mafia, Guild, Rats in the House of the Dead, and Hunting Dogs (among others). His will hardens in these tough situations, and he becomes steadfast, reliable, and intensely caring.<br/>
However, he still experiences paralyzing fear of fighting alone and often needs a companion to aid him in battle or at times save him in order to feel powerful.</p><p>Atushi grew up in an orphanage, where he suffered from severe abuse – both verbal and physical – from his caretakers, as well as social isolation from the other children. This history of mistreatment has evidently taken a huge toll on Atsushi's self-worth as an adult and has caused him to constantly question the value and usefulness of his life.</p><p>According to the headmaster, Atsushi's parents dumped him in the trash. This headmaster becomes the foundation of Atsushi's warped self-worth. The abuse (presumably severe especially because of the tiger rampaging at night) led the headmaster to chain Atsushi in a cell with little to no food and forcibly injecting him with either sedatives or nutrients.</p><p>The headmaster emphasized Atsushi's hatred towards him, seemingly even encouraging it. Alongside the headmaster and other caretakers' abuse, Atsushi suffered at the hands of the other orphans. Oftentimes, the other orphans threw Atsushi under the bus when they got in trouble, as the orphanage ran on some sort of point system that affected if and when they were fed.</p><p>Once he hit 18 years old, Atsushi was kicked out of the orphanage because, though he was unaware of it at the time, he was transformed into a white tiger under the moonlight due to his ability and causing chaos.</p><p>Now however he is happy. With everything that just had happened nothing could possibly surprise him today. </p><p>Atsushi walked out of the store just in time to see the gold that walked past him. He followed the scent of lemons to see the woman with golden hair and red eyes look over the many shops. She smelled similar but also not. </p><p>“Wait! Miss!” Atsushi shouted, making her turn to see the coin she lost. “You let this fall.” </p><p>“Ah, thank you very much, weretiger,” the woman mumbled. Atsushi froze. </p><p>Only Port Mafia members called him that…</p><p>“Higuchi?!” - “SHHHH!!” </p><p>She quickly slammed her hand on his mouth. Looking around, she removed her hand. “Don’t shout! It’s my day off and I like to keep it that way.” </p><p>“Oh, sorry!” </p><p>The woman sighed, happy that the ability user at least understands. She tucked her hair behind her ear. “Sorry for that. I’m just a bit tired after what happened yesterday.” </p><p>“Was the mission unsuccessful?” </p><p>“No. The mission was successful, it's just that I couldn’t do anything,” Higuchi sighed, looking at the ground. “I had...trouble handling the situation.” </p><p>“What happened?” Atsushi tilted his head to the side, finding it only natural to help the assistant of his rival. </p><p>“There was a lot of water.” </p><p>“Are you afraid of water?” </p><p>Higuchi shakes her head. A tiny smile on her face. Telling him wouldn’t be so bad. “My ability gets a major shock when touching water. Because water is everywhere I usually take in medication to render my ability.” </p><p>“Really?!” Atsushi felt stupid. It explained why she was in the mafia but to think she rendered her ability. “Does anyone know?” </p><p>“No. The mafia next to the boss doesn't know about me having an ability. At a young age I accidentally killed my adoptive mother….I joined the mafia because she was part of it too.” </p><p>The weretiger let out an oh. Higuchi giggled, making Atsushi blush. “I was on my way back home. My sister decided to make cupcakes for me. Would you like one?” </p><p>“Huh?! Is it really okay?! I mean—even though we are now in an alliance we can’t let our guards down!” Atsushi felt himself turn red again. </p><p>Higuchi smiled at him, something akin to an angel. “It’s okay. I trust you enough to not kill her. And if you do I will have to use my ability against you.” </p><p>“Ah, yes! Sorry,” Atsushi followed the woman. Walking next to her, the two had begun to talk about their jobs. On their way many commented how beautiful Higuchi looked or how cute they are as a couple. </p><p>Is the Port Mafia aware of how beautiful their subordinate is? </p><p>“Akutagawa dislikes dogs?” </p><p>“Senpai sometimes freezes when he sees dogs. I don’t particularly like them either but it’s mostly because they bark at me before running away.” </p><p>“Kyōuka also dislikes them. You think Akutagawa influenced her?” </p><p>“Maybe. My little sister on the other hand loves dogs. Cats get scared of her or dislike her a lot. I doubt senpai or Kyōuka would like to see her.” </p><p>Atsushi followed the mafioso up the stairs towards her apartment. She opened the door and in came the sight of a young fifteen year old girl with yellow hair—almost gold like Higuchi—with pink eyes. She smiled at the two. “Welcome back, Onee-chan!” </p><p>“I’m back, Natsu. Here, I got all the lemons you want,” Higuchi placed the bags of fruits down on the counter, hugging her little sister with a smile. </p><p>Atsushi felt like he honestly didn’t belong here. The two shine too much. Almost like the sun. </p><p>“Who is he?” Natsu turned to Atsushi. </p><p>“My name is Nakajima Atsushi. You must be Higuchi-san's little sister, right?” </p><p>Natsu smiled, something innocent that made him feel comfortable. “My name is Higuchi Natsu. Nice to meet you, the weretiger of seven billion!” </p><p>“Natsu, don’t tease him,” Higuchi giggled seeing him sweat. “He wants to eat some of your cupcakes.” </p><p>“If you don’t mind.” </p><p>“No! I really love to meet new friends!” </p><p> </p><p>After that, Atsushi watched how Natsu and Higuchi baked cupcakes for him. The two bantering (or more Higuchi teasing Natsu). He smiled watching the girl insult her sister who only giggled, hugging and kissing her on the head. A clear sign of their bond together. </p><p>He ate some cupcakes and put the remaining ones in a plastic box. Higuchi walked to him at the entrance, a smile on her face. </p><p>“Um, Nakajima-san, could you please do me a favor?” </p><p>The ability user turned to the mafioso who only had a pleasing look on her face. “Please don’t say anything about my little sister. I would rather not have her involved in Yokohama’s danger. After the whole entire Decay of Angels she said that she was scared because people suddenly attacked her. I...I don’t want to be seen as a monster in front of my little sister.” </p><p>Atsushi felt his heart drop as tears began to spill from her eyes. Her red eyes shone. “It’s okay. I won’t say a thing.” </p><p>His heart beated seeing how her eyes lips curled into a smile. A gentle and beautiful smile coupled with the wind made her look like a maiden who just confessed her feelings—only this is a request to a detective who had just rewritten everything just to save his partner who happened to be her senpai. </p><p>“Thank you, Atsushi-san!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thou Shalt Not Die but I am trying not to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yosano buys some bandages and Higuchi coincidently also buys them too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 88 broke me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever heard of the golden lady?” </p><p>The sound of glasses ticking and guns being reloaded is heard that Monday noon. Many mafioso are preparing for the next raid. In the office however, Higuchi is tapping her fingers impatiently on her desk. Akutagawa is not here luckily seeing her scowl that is spreading on her usual blush and fidgeting face. </p><p>“It is said that a beautiful goddess reincarnation has been walking around the streets of Yokohama, enjoying the breezes and beautiful scenery that the Port Mafia and Armed Detective Agency had protected time and time again. You can see her at D street where most of the crimes are been solved by the Great Detective, Edogawa Ranpo, with an angelic smile and presence of a goddess,” the voice on the other end of the line explained with a mischief tone in her voice. Higuchi only bites the nail of her thumb irritatedly. </p><p>“I knew that going out yesterday was terrible!” Higuchi cried, almost breaking her nail at the same time. “Where did Natsu come up with the idea of that?!” </p><p>“It’s okay! Knowing you only go out when you feel like it, to think that somebody who has zero social skills could ever properly pull such an act it’s almost repulsive.” </p><p>Higuchi felt a vein pop. She needs to be calm. Knowing her little sister is with her demons she knows she can do it. After all,the only demon she ever met that scared her was the emotion one person felt as he had anger coming from his body. A dangerous emotion he never possessed. </p><p>“So, what do I have to do to stop these rumors?” Higuchi asked, at least expecting guidance. </p><p>“I can only do this much but I think that you should just go out and have fun while you still can. Knowing humans, they see something nice and they want it everyday.” </p><p>“You're not helping, Sawako,” Higuchi plays with her bangs. A sigh escaped her lips after she turned around to face the wall. “But I know that your advice always helps.” </p><p>“I can think of something, but I need something in return.” Higuchi turns back to the desk and takes a notebook. She immediately wrote down the objects. “I need needles and bandages.” </p><p>“Another patient?” Higuchi wrote down the two objects. </p><p>“Yep. The usual have been complaining days on end. I just hope it will end for today,” Sawako said through the phone. Higuchi blinked before standing up and walking out of the office. She passed Hirotsu and Chuuya, keep her voiced hushed as she said; </p><p>“Just don’t decapitate them like last time.” </p><p>The two stopped as the woman went into the elevator. Neither questioned it, in fact they had something more important: the rumor of the golden lady made many mafioso nervous. They had seen her walking with the weretiger, pictures showing the beautiful woman from afar. </p><p>Neither Hirotsu or Chuuya would admit it but Atsushi got very lucky with the woman he had scored. Gin and Kajii were more interested into the rumors that her hair looks like gold. </p><p>—their obsession with blondes somehow irritated Chuuya for some reason. </p><p> </p><p>Yosano walked into the store with a smile on her face. She truly enjoyed shopping in this part of the city, knowing how many elderly came here. It was the perfect place for a doctor like her to buy materials for any surgery—not that she minds. Yosano knows that everyone in the agency has their own injuries to heal, she learned that the hard way. </p><p>Yosano is a young woman who takes care of her appearance. She has black hair with straight bangs cut into a bob that reaches past her chin, and magenta eyes.</p><p>She wears a white button-up blouse with puffy sleeves that end in the middle of her forearm. Her shirt is tucked into a plain black skirt that flares out above the knee. She wears gloves that reach past her wrist, a black tie, and black tights. Yosano wears red high heels and a golden butterfly hairpin on the left side of her hair.</p><p>Yosano is a lady who carries herself with utmost grace and dignity. She prides herself on being both a strong woman and a capable doctor, which is why she does not take too kindly to those who belittle her in both respects. She appears to be a feminist who believes now is the age of equal rights for men and women. She almost always depicted as calm and composed, but when angered, she is quite the force to contend with, often sadistic in her retaliation.</p><p>She's prone to prominent sadistic and aggressive tendencies, which is more so magnified by her ability's conditions. As a result, most members from the Agency flee when in her presence and as much as possible, avoid getting injured even in the slightest to circumvent her unique brand of “treatment”.</p><p>As the sole doctor of the Detective Agency, she highly values human life and is significantly averse to meaningless deaths and killings. She will violently admonish those who believe otherwise and is very keen on doing so without much hesitation.</p><p>Out of all of the Armed Detective Agency, she seems to be the closest to Ranpo Edogawa, as he was the one who introduced her to the Agency.</p><p>On a side note, she appears to love shopping to a great extent, and when not working is often showing buying large amounts of clothes. She often makes one of the other agents come with her, having them carry her several purchases.</p><p>Yosano's strong personality stems even from her childhood, as she's shown to show little concern for soldiers' well-being during the Great War. This is likely because she believed her ability made their injuries "no big deal", and as soldiers, she expects them to toughen up. Always holding herself up with great self-respect, she butts heads with Mori, despising his possessive nature towards her.</p><p>However, as the war rages on, Yosano realizes her ability can only heal physically, not mentally or emotionally, watching more and more men break under the trauma of war and her ability's conditions. The situation breaks her down, but Mori forces her to continue to the point where she shuts down emotionally, a shell of herself. It isn't until after Ranpo Edogawa and Yukichi Fukuzawa save her from Mori's influence that Yosano starts to recover. To this day, she detests Mori.</p><p>Now however she had been very interested in a very interested rumor—the Golden Lady. A woman who looks that graceful and beautiful to the point you might think she is a goddess. Rather dramatic but after seeing pictures of her and Atsushi together she understands how. The woman was rather short but despite that her red eyes and golden hair made Yosano feel a bit insecure with how plain she almost looked. When confronting Atsushi about it he said that she had made them cupcakes, thanking them for saving her. </p><p>She must have been one of those victims who turned into a vampire. A rather sad and tragic moment that had been quickly rewritten and everything had been as it should have been. But only members of the Port Mafia, Hunting Dogs, Armed Detective Agency and the Department of Special Ability only know what happened that day. </p><p>Maybe….she is a member of the last one or was she a member of the Port Mafia who left after that? </p><p>“O my god she is here!” A voice made her turn to see the long haired woman walking in. Her red eyes overlooking a note. She wears a white plain shirt with long black pants. She looks like a business woman. </p><p>Yosano turned back to the bandages. The woman also went there. She picked up a few items. A needle and some bandages as well. Is she a nurse or a doctor? Well, she would certainly give a lot of patients some nice medicine. </p><p>“Interested in bandages?” Yosano jokes, finding herself interested in the woman who turned to her. She definitely brings those rumors justice—especially those eyes. Are they even real? </p><p>The woman’s eyes widened a bit before she composed herself. “Not really, Armed Detective Agencies doctor, Yosano Akiko.” </p><p>Yosano’s eyes blinked before she gasped a bit. Is she...is she that assistant of the Rabid Dog?! Damn, with her hair loose and eyes so red she surely looks like a model—perfect for infiltration. Maybe Mori wants her beautiful appearance only for himself? That’s so unfair. </p><p>“Higuchi Ichiyou, right? My, what a cute makeover you have there. Wanting to seduce your senpai?” </p><p>“No. I decided to not wear my eye-contacts for a while. It is beginning to strain my eyes.” </p><p>Yosano blinked. “Want me to look at it?” </p><p>“No my cousin is a doctor as well,” Higuchi turned to the bandages. “She said that it happened after the whole Bram Stoker incident. I...I was a monster.” </p><p>Yosano hesitated but did bring her hand up to pat her head. The mafioso is rather tiny. Seven centimeters at least. Easy access for her to caress her gently. Ah, she looks so cute with those tears. Like a woman who just gave birth to a child. Beautiful—how many times did she say it? </p><p>“Everyone was. It’s all over, don’t worry.” </p><p>Higuchi’s silent tears made some look at her. Yosano quickly wipes the tears away before people could take a picture of her. Atsushi has been teased already by Dazai—no way she would have the same treatment. </p><p>“So she is a doctor, your cousin?” Yosano asked, interested in this beautiful mafioso. </p><p>“Yeah. She is more of a friend than a family member. Even now that I don’t have any contact with my father and mother...she is still here and I appreciate it,” Higuchi smiled, slightly turning to her with some tears in her eyes. Yosano blushed...how could that even be possible? How could this woman be so cute?! </p><p>“You must like her a lot?” </p><p>“I love her!” </p><p>Yosano felt a tinge of jealousy seeing such a smile. Maybe she should see her “cousin”. </p><p>The woman bought the bandages and needles. Yosano followed and waved her goodbye, watching as the golden hair was flying together with the light wind.</p><p>She really needed to talk to Atsushi and her cupcakes. </p><p>After walking for a while, Yosano walked back into the agency to see the usual. She passed them all towards her infirmary. She really needed some time to think and visualize the beautiful Higuchi that will now bring her sweet dreams. Maybe she should make the Port Mafia—Mori specifically—jealous with a few markings? </p><p>Maybe. </p><p>No. She shouldn’t be attracted by a woman who has feelings for another. </p><p>No..she has no feelings for Higuchi...she just finds her cute. Very, very cute. </p><p>“Maybe I should give her some underwear.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ariyoshi Sawako is in my other fanfic, Growing Up, Higuchi’s cousin and the only family member Higuchi felt safe with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Blue Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a day to the beach. </p><p>And some information about the ocean</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was another day off, which Higuchi appreciated. </p><p>After getting scolded by Akutagawa, threatened by the Black Lizards again the woman would rather stay at home and hug her little sister but unfortunately that was not the case. Her cousin, Ariyoshi Sawako, thought it would the greatest idea to go to the beach. She remembered when she was a child and how beaches went. It was very chaotic and dangerous, remembering that she got sunburned stayed for days on end. </p><p>When she woke up few hours ago she was greeted by Sawako and a very chipper Natsu. Standing with them was her family friend—Yasunari Kawabata who had just finished a job. She had to admit that even after four years the man didn’t lost his beauty. Long dark indigo hair, black eyes and light tannish skin with a lot of build. She still liked it that he was very easy to tease. </p><p>After being recommended to join the beach invitation, Higuchi only agreed because her little sister was there. Had her cutest sister not have asked her for the excursion she would have obviously denied even getting involved with them. </p><p>Sawako and Natsu cheered while Yasunari had turned to her in confusion. Just for what reason did she want to join them? Obviously her sister but he realized that in a minute or so. </p><p>“Are you sure going out is okay?” Higuchi weakly whispered, hiding behind Yasunari who is only blushing lightly. The group are now in Yokohama beach, all of them wearing their swimsuits. </p><p>“It’s fine by me!” Sawako smiled, winking from her seat in the air. Her red bikini is half hidden by her beige vest which makes her look naked adding her hair pulled back in a brain, her sunglasses on her head. “Today is your day off! Show off your beauty!” </p><p>Yasunari, wearing his dark green swimming shorts and hair pulled up in a bun, turned to his family friend whose eye contacts are discarded to reveal the rubies. Her long hair has some brains in them, hair loose and a necklace with a shell on it. Her light blue bikini matched her blue sash around her hips, her bikini skirt showing her thigh a bit. She looks like a mermaid or a princess. “But...there are too many people staring.” </p><p>“It’s okay Onee-chan! You look beautiful no matter what!” Natsu smiled, her pink eyes sparkling at the sight of her sister. Her blonde hair is loose as well with only one to the side. Her dark blue bikini skirt also had a tiny sash around her hips. She is holding onto her waterproof camera. “Let’s go already and enjoy this day out!” </p><p>Higuchi sighed but she couldn’t say no to it. She walked towards the ocean while her sister and Yasunari set up the grill. Sawako followed after her, her toes touching the water. </p><p>“Wanna go to the bottom of the ocean?” Sawako asked, extending her hand out for her cousin. </p><p>“For what reason?” Higuchi questioned, already finding this day suspicious enough for her to handle. “Last time we went to the bottom of the ocean you dragged me down until I almost drowned.” </p><p>“Needed to test a theory,” Sawako shrugged, clearly not all that interested in her cousin's demise. “But...did you know a little something about the bottom of the ocean?” </p><p>Higuchi raised her eyebrow. “What is it?” </p><p>Sawako quietly floated near her cousin, enjoying the light blush on her face at close contact. “Did you know that mermaids comb their hair and have shells as accessories.” </p><p>In folklore, a mermaid is an aquatic creature with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish.Mermaids appear in the folklore of many cultures worldwide, including the Near East, Europe, Asia, and Africa.</p><p>In ancient Assyria, the goddess Atargatis transformed herself into a mermaid out of shame for accidentally killing her human lover. Mermaids are sometimes associated with perilous events such as floods, storms, shipwrecks, and drownings. In other folk traditions (or sometimes within the same tradition), they can be benevolent or beneficent, bestowing boons or falling in love with humans.</p><p>The male equivalent of the mermaid is the merman, also a familiar figure in folklore and heraldry. Although traditions about and sightings of mermen are less common than those of mermaids, they are generally assumed to co-exist with their female counterparts. The male and the female collectively are sometimes referred to as merfolk or merpeople.</p><p>The conception of mermaids in the West may have been influenced by the Sirens of Greek mythology, which were originally half-birdlike, but came to be pictured as half-fishlike in the Christian era. Historical accounts of mermaids, such as those reported by Christopher Columbus during his exploration of the Caribbean, may have been sightings of manatees or similar aquatic mammals. While there is no evidence that mermaids exist outside folklore, reports of mermaid sightings continue to the present day.</p><p>Mermaids have been a popular subject of art and literature in recent centuries, such as in Hans Christian Andersen's literary fairy tale "The Little Mermaid". They have subsequently been depicted in operas, paintings, books, comics, animation, and live action films.</p><p>Knowing that her adoptive father was such a fan of it made Higuchi a fan of it. His ability to turn into a merman was incredible, hard to believe and most importantly amazing. Higuchi remembered the first time she went in and swam across the ocean floor. It was as if she was truly free from whatever the cause was of her demise. </p><p>But now that he left; she felt shackled to her responsibilities and the consequences of her existence. </p><p>“Ichiyou,” Sawako’s voice broke out of her train of thought. “Wanna jump in?” </p><p>Higuchi glared at her cousin before deciding to slowly walk towards the ocean, concealing her upper body in the salty water. She turned to Natsu and Yasunari who were still busy with the grill. Luckily enough Sawako called them. </p><p>“Hey! Ichiyou and I will be going for some swimming! Becoming real mermaids!” </p><p>Why did she have to phrase it like that? </p><p>“Sure! Come back soon though! The meat will take some time to cook!” Natsu shouted back, taking out her apron. </p><p>Higuchi smiled, she really had the best little sister ever. Yasunari gives her a thumbs up, indicating he has everything under control. </p><p>Higuchi turned to Sawako who only smiled before walking to the not so shallow part of the ocean before diving in. Higuchi hesitated before she too joined in, following her cousin as fast as she could. </p><p>Enjoying the riff is something mermaid like. </p><p>As the world ocean is the principal component of Earth's hydrosphere, it is integral to life, forms part of the carbon cycle, and influences climate and weather patterns. The World Ocean is the habitat of 230,000 known species, but because much of it is unexplored, the number of species that exist in the ocean is much larger, possibly over two million. The origin of Earth's oceans is unknown; oceans are thought to have formed in the Hadean eon and may have been the cause for the emergence of life.</p><p>Extraterrestrial oceans may be composed of water or other elements and compounds. The only confirmed large stable bodies of extraterrestrial surface liquids are the lakes of Titan, although there is evidence for the existence of oceans elsewhere in the Solar System. Early in their geologic histories, Mars and Venus are theorized to have had large water oceans. The Mars ocean hypothesis suggests that nearly a third of the surface of Mars was once covered by water, and a runaway greenhouse effect may have boiled away the global ocean of Venus. Compounds such as salts and ammonia dissolved in water lower its freezing point so that water might exist in large quantities in extraterrestrial environments as brine or convecting ice. Unconfirmed oceans are speculated beneath the surface of many dwarf planets and natural satellites; notably, the ocean of the moon Europa is estimated to have over twice the water volume of Earth. The Solar System's giant planets are also thought to have liquid atmospheric layers of yet to be confirmed compositions. Oceans may also exist on exoplanets and exomoons, including surface oceans of liquid water within a circumstellar habitable zone. Ocean planets are a hypothetical type of planet with a surface completely covered with liquid.</p><p>As the world ocean is the principal component of Earth's hydrosphere, it is integral to life, forms part of the carbon cycle, and influences climate and weather patterns. The World Ocean is the habitat of 230,000 known species, but because much of it is unexplored, the number of species that exist in the ocean is much larger, possibly over two million. The origin of Earth's oceans is unknown; oceans are thought to have formed in the Hadean eon and may have been the cause for the emergence of life.</p><p>Extraterrestrial oceans may be composed of water or other elements and compounds. The only confirmed large stable bodies of extraterrestrial surface liquids are the lakes of Titan, although there is evidence for the existence of oceans elsewhere in the Solar System. Early in their geologic histories, Mars and Venus are theorized to have had large water oceans. The Mars ocean hypothesis suggests that nearly a third of the surface of Mars was once covered by water, and a runaway greenhouse effect may have boiled away the global ocean of Venus. Compounds such as salts and ammonia dissolved in water lower its freezing point so that water might exist in large quantities in extraterrestrial environments as brine or convecting ice. </p><p>Unconfirmed oceans are speculated beneath the surface of many dwarf planets and natural satellites; notably, the ocean of the moon Europa is estimated to have over twice the water volume of Earth. The Solar System's giant planets are also thought to have liquid atmospheric layers of yet to be confirmed compositions. Oceans may also exist on exoplanets and exomoons, including surface oceans of liquid water within a circumstellar habitable zone. Ocean planets are a hypothetical type of planet with a surface completely covered with liquid.</p><p>The ocean has a significant effect on the biosphere. Oceanic evaporation, as a phase of the water cycle, is the source of most rainfall, and ocean temperatures determine climate and wind patterns that affect life on land. Life within the ocean evolved 3 billion years prior to life on land. Both the depth and the distance from shore strongly influence the biodiversity of the plants and animals present in each region.</p><p>As it is thought that life evolved in the ocean, the diversity of life is immense, including:</p><p>Bacteria : ubiquitous single-celled prokaryotes found throughout the world<br/>Archaea : prokaryotes distinct from bacteria, that inhabit many environments of the ocean, as well as many extreme environments<br/>Algae : algae is a "catch-all" term to include many photosynthetic, single-celled eukaryotes, such as green algae, diatoms, and dinoflagellates, but also multicellular algae, such as some red algae (including organisms like Pyropia, which is the source of the edible nori seaweed), and brown algae (including organisms like kelp).</p><p>Plants : including sea grasses, or mangroves<br/>Fungi : many marine fungi with diverse roles are found in oceanic environments<br/>Animals : most animal phyla have species that inhabit the ocean, including many that are only found in marine environments such as sponges, Cnidaria (such as corals and jellyfish), comb jellies, Brachiopods, and Echinoderms (such as sea urchins and sea stars). Many other familiar animal groups primarily live in the ocean, including cephalopods (includes octopus and squid), crustaceans (includes lobsters, crabs, and shrimp), fish, sharks, cetaceans (includes whales, dolphins, and porpoises).</p><p>In addition, many land animals have adapted to living a major part of their life on the oceans. For instance, seabirds are a diverse group of birds that have adapted to a life mainly on the oceans. They feed on marine animals and spend most of their lifetime on water, many only going on land for breeding. Other birds that have adapted to oceans as their living space are penguins, seagulls and pelicans. Seven species of turtles, the sea turtles, also spend most of their time in the oceans.</p><p>When the two return, they are greeted by Natsu calling them over. </p><p>“Did you have fun?” Sawako asked, her wet brown hair now ruffled by the towel. </p><p>Higuchi turned to her cousin with a smile, something that reciprocated with the same smile. </p><p>“I loved it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The beginning of the hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Relatively short chapter about how the stalking went overboard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there is one thing Higuchi will admit about her normal appearance it that it is unique. Red cat-like eyes that shine through the darkness was one thing. Her long golden hair was another. But combined the woman had no idea how to stop the even if she tried. </p><p>Cutting her hair was a rational decision. She had an excuse for doing it. With her red eyes she merely asked her cousin to use her step-sister’s eyes. It was a perfect look for a woman yet somehow….</p><p>….somehow it led to this. </p><p>Sitting in front of the weretiger, sunglasses on, wearing a light blue skirt with black tights under, a white jacket underneath a black t-shirt, the casual looking adult is having a hard time trying to look into those sunset eyes without the other agency members staring back at them. </p><p>Their doctor stepped out as well and gives her and her cousin—who decided to join in with her—a cup of coffee. Her cousin is just dressed with her usual lab coat, matching black t-shirt but wears grey shorts instead. Her brown hair tied back in a ponytail. </p><p>Dazai is eyeing the two women with a dreamy look on his face. Luckily enough Kunikida is there to stop him and his disgusting schemes. </p><p>“How long?” Higuchi whispered with a disgusted look on her face, her hands holding onto her cup dangerously. </p><p>Atsushi flinched at the way her muscles trembled but he gulped and turned the laptop away. Sawako however grabbed the device and skimmed over the cameras. </p><p>Apparently after Higuchi made her debut as the rumored golden lady, some weirdos had decided to follow her to any place imaginable. To that one time at the mall, to the beach yesterday and also on her way back home. It eventually reached her house where a livestream camera is on, recording how she had made breakfast or how she was combing her hair. Luckily her little sister had left before she could be recorded but still. </p><p>Higuchi had found out about it thanks to Chuuya who had commented something about a recording of the golden lady. She had dropped her heavy load of work right on Akutagawa’s foot, making him shiver from the pain. Gin had frowned at her but Higuchi didn’t care. She had shoved Chuuya out of the way, grabbed the device from Kouyou’s hand and bolted out of the room. </p><p>When arriving at Sawako’s house she showed her the footage. But for some reason the woman said that she didn’t even notice the camera. As such, the two are now here after calling Cindy to look after Natsu and ‘rob’ her house so that they can stay at her place. </p><p>“Two days…” Atsushi mumbled, eyes flickering between Higuchi and Dazai. </p><p>“Why?” Higuchi asked, disgust tripping from her voice. </p><p>“We are now trying to find out,” Atsushi answered, noticing the dark aura surrounding the woman. </p><p>Sawako skimmed through the footage. “I mean it’s very clear they want to see you naked.” </p><p>Yosano shakes her head in disapproval of the cameras. “Once they see something nice they can’t help but try to grasp it.” </p><p>Higuchi couldn’t even drink her coffee properly. Her eyes are that hollow that Atsushi almost thought they were blood. “It’s okay though! Now that we know we can stop it.” </p><p>“Akutagawa-senpai saw me. I always walk around with no underwear on. He saw me….with only one piece of clothing,” Higuchi hides her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. </p><p>“Um, we can fix it..” Atsushi weakly said, trying to assure the woman that she is safe. </p><p>“They also recorded you when you left. Although you can only hear a gun,” Sawako did not help as she pressed the spacebar, letting the sound of the reloaded gun be heard over and over again. </p><p>Higuchi slowly turned to Atsushi, almost zombie like. The weretiger shivered but he still managed to smile. “You….you can stay with me if you like?” </p><p>Animated tears streamed down Higuchi’s face. “Please. I beg of you, Atsushi-san.” </p><p>“Although, I can see why they like you so much,” Dazai said, leaning on Atsushi who is crushed by his mentor. “Red eyes like rubies, blonde hair like gold, fair skin like porcelain.” Dazai moves closer and holds Higuchi’s hand in his. “Tell me, would you like to join me on a double suicide?” </p><p>“If you give Akutagawa-senpai a head pat I will think about it,” Higuchi answered back in a heartbeat, Sawako patting her on the head. </p><p>“Done deal!” Dazai cheered, standing up and falling gracefully onto Atsushi’s lap. “You added another woman to your harem, Atsushi-kun.” </p><p>The weretiger looked confused at the sudden words but Higuchi quickly spoke. “I actually want to make sure that those stalkers don’t creep on my little sister. If they were to find out then…” </p><p>The detectives shivered as Higuchi’s blonde hair is moving like snakes, almost looking like Medusa. “I will kill them.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Kunikida said, pushing his glasses up. “We will find the stalkers and confront them. It’s ridiculous how they can’t respect someone’s privacy.” </p><p>“But you have to admit that Higuchi has put a lot of effort into hiding her identity. Almost like she expected this to happen.” </p><p>Higuchi stayed silent, glaring at the former executive. “What my motive is for wearing eye contacts is none of your concern, Dazai.” </p><p>“I know but it’s very suspicious. Especially after the media is now talking about it,” Dazai’s eyes hollowed, the same as Higuchi’s red ones. </p><p>“Just what are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Higuchi Natsu.” </p><p>“My name is Kenji! I hope the three of us can be friends!” </p><p>Higuchi smiled as she watched her little sister sitting with Kenji and Kyōuka at a nearby table. The blonde is now getting her hair brushed by Naomi, wearing a white blouse and dark blue skirt with black heels. Sawako is floating nearby, enjoying the warm sight of her cousin finally getting a makeover. </p><p>The plan was simple. Have the stalker follow her and if they find them, arrest them. Simple as that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After chapter 88 my girl deserves some love. My fellow Higuchi stans we must ensemble</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>